An Awkward Bench
by Episcopal Percussionist
Summary: Chouji has a revelation, Shikamaru exposes his anxious side, yet some things never change. A quaint One-Shot.


There are many that argue that Konoha in the Spring is one of the most beautiful and happy places to be in all of the Land of Fire. The businesses that closed in the late autumn have been opened again, their eager shopkeepers doing both funny and dazzling things in advertising to attract customers missed during the winter. The flowers are in bloom, and the trees have begun gaining back their leaves. The single gentlemen have a glint their eyes, and the single ladies have a subtle swish in their walk. It is a time of awakening, work, and love.

All of this, however, was being completely missed and dismissed by Shikamaru Nara.

He was sitting on a slightly damp wooden bench, at the bottom of a great hill where he and Chouji usually, if not, daily, climb up to watch the clouds pass by, and to simply enjoy the company of each other. And what a perfect day for this it was, for the sky had opened up once more, with bright blue skies and sunlight, allowing the vernal lighting to shine brightly and gaily opon Konoha.

But Chouji wasn't there.

...

...

Needless to say, this was troubling Shikamaru greatly.

Shikamaru couldn't possibly ascend the hill without Chouji. It would be-

"Wrong," he muttered, turning his head slowly to either side, to see if Chouji was approaching from either direction. He was not.

"So very wrong."

...

"Where IS he!" he hissed, scaring a couple of pidgeons away.

He hadn't seen Chouji for several days, due to the no-good Akimichi being on a mission. _Something about documents_, he mused. He was also frustrated at himself, due to his frustration. He didn't usually act or feel this way, feel-

_What do I feel? Vulnerable? Confused? Upset? Passionate! _Shikamru didn't like feeling strong emotions of any kind, whenever possible. However, he found himself feeling strongly really, REALLY, _REALLY _wanted to see Chouji, at this particular time. He didn't know why; all he knew was that he wanted to. Had to. Plus, Chouji had someone send Shikamaru the message last night that he had wanted to go to the hill tomorrow, around noon. So here Shikamaru was, and Chouji was 45 minutes late. Usually, Chouji's tardiness didn't bother Shikamaru; Shikamaru would simply nap, be apparoached by Chouji, go up the hill with him, and then nap some more, this time beside Chouji.

His rear end was getting slightly damp, so he stood up, surveying the land. Looking to his right, where the path led to downtown Konoha, a hooded figure was walking up the path. It was Shino Aburame.

With this, Shikamaru dusted himself off, and sat down again and closed his eyes, trying to appear nonchalant and lazy as usual, even though he was feeling impatient and irate at the moment.

A few minutes later, Shino had reached the bench, turned to look at Shikamaru, turned to look out again, and sat down next to Shikamaru. Now, there is an unspoken law of nature that sitting beside an Aburame was awkward, and this was no exception. A few minutes later, Shikamaru opened an eye, and grumpily asked,

"Well?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Chouji..."

At this, Shikamaru bolted up, eyes wide open, and then settled down again.

"Yeah, what about him?"

Shino chuckled at the contrary actions of the Nara, and then became even more serious than usual.

"He will be here shortly."

"... is that all?"

"...no, no it is not."

"..."

"..."

"... y'know, I think that you're toying with me."

"...Perhaps..."

At this, Shikamaru's left eye began to twitch, and he began making fists with his hands.

"If you don't tell me what's up-"

"Be calm."

Shikamaru was suddenly calm, putting his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, listening. The Aburame continued.

"He has just finished by now eating at the Barbeque resturant that he likes. As we speak, he is paying for the tab, feeling flustered, weak... and scared. And it's not because of the charge."

Shikamaru would usually chuckle at a comment like that, but not this time. Shino continued.

"He decided to eat before meeting you, to gather up the needed courage of what he will tell you when he approaches you."

"... How do you know this?"

"Coincedence. I was in this resturant at the time, buying a drink to hydrate myself on this warm day. I sensed disturbance in his aura, so I sat with him. Trusting me and my... silence, he explained to me his... situation."

"Which is?"

"I cannot say. When he feels that is it right to do so, when he comes here, he will say it for himself. But you must be quiet. Attentative. Observant. This is a challenge for him, one that I honestly cannot begin to understand. So you must."

Shino turned to Shikmaru, and took off his glasses, revealing dark, peircing eyes, looking into Shikamaru's frightened own.

"Wha- what must I-"

"You must be what you always have been, Shikamaru Nara. You must be a good friend."

"..."

"..."

"...Ok."

"Good."

With this, Shino put on his glasses, stood up, and continued walking up the hill, as though he had never stopped in the first place.

"An odd, odd man," Shikamaru whispered, watching Shino walk off in awe. He had never seen Shino's eyes before, and he felt that they had looked into his soul, into his own _being._

"Wow." Shikamaru was now baffled, and even more anxious and nervous than before. A few moments passed. A light breeze brushed his thick hair. A ladybug flew onto the bench beside him. Finally, he let out his breath in his usual, lethargic sigh.

_Well, there's only one thing to do now. _And with that, he leaned his head back, and took a nap. He was going to need it.

888

Shikamaru awoke to the shuffling of feet nearby. Large feet. He knew that walk. _Chouji. He's nervous about something, poor guy. Probably what he's gonna tell me, whatever it is_. With this, Shikamaru opened his eyes, and looked to his right, toward the horizon. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but the process of the sunset was beginning to go into action. Clouds were being drawn to the sun, and orange was just starting to blazen the sky. He then tilted his head down, seeing Chouji Akimichi walk up the hill, slowly and with his head down, like a dog that's stolen food and has been caught. A few minutes later, Chouji was there, facing him, standing in front of him. Shikamaru knew that it would be even harder for Chouji to speak if he was looking directly at him, so he rested his head in his hands behind his head, leaned back, and looked up. After a few seconds of awkward frustration on Chouji's behalf, the Akimichi spoke.

"...H-h-hey."

"... hey."

"..."

"...Chouji, is there something on your mind?"

"... y-yes..."

"Well, are ya gonna stand there all day stuttering like a chilly Hinata, or are ya gonna sit down next to your best friend?"

"... I suppose the latter..."

And with this, the big guy sat down, and they both heard the bench creak in resistance, making the situation all the more awkward. Shikmaru smirked at both this and Chouji's substantial hesitation, but Chouji didn't notice. He had his elbows on his thighs, hands between his knees, simply staring out. He was staring as though a complicated math problem had suddenly been given to him to solve.

"So..." Chouji began.

"So?"

"Well, er, I-"

"Alright, come one, man! Just spit it out! You're my close friend! You shouldn't have to act like this! Jeezum, for Kami's sake, Chouji!" Chouji jumped at this unusual impatience, but Shikamaru didn't care. He turned to Chouji, put his hand on the red-hair's shoulder, and looked him in the eye.

"I will not judge you, Chouji Akimichi. Do you understand?"

"...Yes."

"Good," he stated, returning to his previous position. "Then let's continue."

"O-ok. Well, to begin. As you know, I just got back from a mission."

"Yep."

"It wasn't a big mission or anything, y'know? Just some scrolls on the recent trading and embargo acts with Mountagure-"

"The Village Hidden in the Fields? The newer one?"

"The very same."

"... go on."

"Well, all went well. The people were great there. They have this culture fixated around things involving strength, and... bull wrestling."

"Bull-wrestling?"

"...yeah."

A silence proceeded. And then-

"HAHAHA!" Needless to say, Shikamaru doubled laughter, with Chouji chuckling alongside him.

"HAHA! Bull wrestling! That's nuts!"

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"Al-alright. He he he." Shikamaru's laughter subsided, and Chouji continued.

"Well, due to my own strength and capabilities, I soon fit right in."

"Lady Tsunade made a wise decision."

"I like to think so. Anyways, one of their elders sent me up a mountain that is just outside their village. I can't remember the name of it, is was long and foreign, but it was a big 'un. He said that through meditation and endurance, people can have revelations and new insights about themselves, and how they interact with other people. Heck, some even gain new powers."

"Er, did y-"

"No, I did not gain any new powers that I am aware of. I did, however, gain some... I gained some new insight. Powerful new insight. I spent two days up that mountain, but it paid off. At least, I think it did. I hope it did."

"...Alright."

"..."

"... so, what was this new insight?"

Chouji turned away from Shikamaru, looking the opposite direction. Shikamaru was now beginning to get worried. Chouji's knees was clacking together, and across the Akimichi's broad back, he heard tight inhales of breath. Chouji was terrified. Absolutely terrified. Shikamaru wanted to hold him, right then and there, shamelessly. He want to hug the man's back, and croon into his ear, "It's ok." However, he knew that this may startle Chouji, and if he wanted to get anywhere, he knew that he would have to play it cool. Cool, but caring.

With this, he took his gaze off of Chouji, and resided to his lethargic position, leaning back, hands behind his head, eyes closed, and looking like he didn't have a care in the wolrd at the moment.

"... It... it has to do with... with us," he sighed those last words, suddenly slumping his shoulders.

"Well, what about... 'us'?"

But Chouji didn't respond. He merely sat there, facing away, silent. Shikamaru knew that Chouji had plenty to sort out in his head before he said whatever it was, so, like a good friend, he would wait.

888

And so they waited. When Shikamaru looks back on thisday, he always recalls that this was the longest wait, the longest pause, the longest _silence_ in his life to date. He never knew if he waited for five minutes, or five hours. In the end, though, he realized that it didn't matter. Doesn't matter, even.

888

The sun was midway from setting completely into the night. Spring sunsets were very long in Konoha. Finally, Chouji turned to a curious, semi-conscious Shikamaru, looked at him, and simply said,

"I Love You, Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru's eyes slowly opened up, turned to his friend, and asked,

"...What?"

"Uhhh, er, well, that's... that's what I discovered up on the mountain. I Love You. I always have. Heck, I probably always will."

Shikamaru, startled at his friend's confession, promptly sat up, turning to him, as Chouji turned his head down, continuing on.

"And it's not just platonic love. It's, well, romantic. I think.

"..."

"... know."

He looked up at Shikamaru, and sat up, rigid, dignified. Even when sitting, he was much bigger than the Nara.

"I... know. I know."

"... For certain?"

"... it makes sense. Why, why I-" Chouji began breaking down, a tear or two falling from his eyes, his words becoming even more jumbled up than before.

"Why I never was really attracted to any girls. Because who I loved was right there in front of me all the time, all _this _time. And I'm so scared, so, so terrified! About you, about me, about this! What about our friendship! What will happen! WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

"Chouji-"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

And with this, he couldn't contain it any longer, and cried. He dropped his head between his fore finger and thumb on the left hand, turning away from the concerned Nara. Shikamaru just stared at him, dazed, like he saw a ghost.

Shikamaru hated seeing Chouji cry. When they had first met, he had been crying. Chouji's tears had permeated throughout both their lives, shaping them and their emotions. With most of the tears, Chouji became better, stronger, happier. But those were tears of self-pity, anguish, not... frustration. Not _these_ tears that Shikamaru was witnessing. These tears made Shikamaru want to cry.

And so, Shikamaru did what had to be done.

With sudden force to prevent resistence from the Akimichi, Shikamaru grabbed his auburn mane, pushed down his arms, turned his face toward his, and roughly kissed him.

The crying stopped.

So did Chouji's heart beat.

Chouji had made his right hand into a fist, ready to punch the Nara and run off, but slowly, surely, it opened, and held Shikamaru's side, with his left arm on the top of the bench, holding his precious friend close to him. Chouji melted on Shikamaru; Shikamaru melted _into _Chouji, his right hand pressing against the Akimichi's (_rather impressive_) pecs, his left hand caressing Chouji's cheek. The kissing soon turned from rough, to slow and sensuous, to passionate and needy.

Finally, out of breath, Shikamaru pushed himself away from Chouji. Another silence insued, only it wasn't awkward, it was understanding.

At last, after staring into the other's eyes for what seemed like eternity (_perhaps that wouldn't be so bad_), Chouji turned outward, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. Shikamaru followed suit.

"Sooo..." Chouji said (awkwardly, of course).

"Holy. Cow."

"...Yup."

"..."

"That was my first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you took my first kiss."

"... and?"

"...It was pretty damn good."

"... cool."

"Was it yours?"

"Uhhhh, no; I, uhh, kissed Ino when I was seven, and kissed-"

"Temari?"

"Yup, but it was... weird. Not right."

"I see."

"..."

"So we're queer."

"Guess so."

"Then, what does this make us?"

"Boyfriends, I think."

"Well then, that just leaves me with two questions." He turned to Shikamaru, eyes down, until Shikamaru tilted his chin up to him. _He looks like a puppy_, Shikamaru thought. _So very cute_. Looking into his eyes, Chouji asked,

"Can we still be friends as well?"

Silence.

"...Yes."

And with this, Chouji smiled a brilliant smile, taking the Nara back to when they were younger. It was the same smile Chouji gave when he realized he had a friend. A best friend. A precious friend. A boy friend. To Shikamaru, the smile was so bright that it could probably provide for a solar system of it's own. That same, beautiful smile.

"Some things never change."

"Yeah."

With this, Shikamaru lightly kissed the bright Akimichi, and leaned into him, Chouji holding him tight. And they merely sat there, for a while, enjoying the sunset and each other's company... as they always had. Suddenly, The Nara perked up.

"Wait, you said you had _two_ questions."

"Oh, yeah..." Chouji began to blush, turning away from the Nara.

"You want to make-out with me again, don't you?"

"Err... yeeeeeah..."

Chuckling, Shimamaru answered tenderly,

"We can get to that later. But first-"

"You want to watch the clouds up the hill." With this, Shikamaru wearily stood up, brushed the dust off of his pants, and took Chouji's hand.

"Yup. Did ya bring some chips?"

"Of course."

And with that, they strolled up the hill, to watch the sun set. And the clouds. Always the clouds.

"Some things never change."


End file.
